Imprisoned
by cookie-monster101
Summary: What happens when good and evil are combined.
1. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer- I don't own Heroes, sadly.**

**This is something that I thought of randomly…**

**Please review! :]**

"_Peter, Peter"_

His name was being called but he couldn't respond. Suddenly he's falling, fast, nothing stopping him from hitting the ground.

Peter woke up in a sweat, frantically looking around the room he was contained in. It was small and bland in design; it reminded him of the cell he was imprisoned in after he exploded.

"Peter, you should be asleep"

A voice shook him from his thoughts, a voice he recognised.

Peter craned his neck to try and see but the light was focused on him, whilst the voice was hidden in the shadows.

"Sylar?" Peter whispered, silently wishing his guess had been wrong.

Peter's guess was confirmed however when Sylar walked out of the shadows, looking more dishevelled than Peter had ever seen him.

"You shouldn't be speaking, you're not well"

Peter looked at himself for the first time since waking up and realised Sylar was telling the truth. His body was covered in bruises from head to toe. Whenever he tried to move the restraints dug into his wrists leaving swollen, red marks.

"Sshh, don't try to move Peter, it'll only hurt more."

There was sense in Sylar's words so Peter did as he was told.

Sylar moved closer, standing next to the metal table Peter was restrained too.

Peter glanced up too Sylar and realised he was staring at him, his eyes full of hunger…and something Peter couldn't quite make out.

" Why don't you kill me already" Peter had given up all hope of ever seeing Nathan again, and he had no idea where Claire was.

"I don't want to kill you Peter, I would never do that" something about Sylar's tone had changed. It had softened.

"Why not, you've tried before" Peter replied weakly.

His eyes felt heavy; he tried to remember anything, but Nathan's words were the only thing he could hear.

'It's not what I would of done'

"If you're trying to remember it won't work, not in here."

Peter didn't have the energy to reply; he couldn't keep his eyes open.

He could feel his hair being stroked slowly, but this was no longer Sylar, it was Gabriel.

"Go to sleep, I'm going to help you."

Those were the last words Peter heard before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Rescued

**In this chapter i tryed to explain what was going on with Sylar..**

**Please review! :)**

_He landed roughly, he was still getting used to the idea of having his powers back, and besides, flying was never his strong point.  
Nathan was pacing angrily back and forth, he turned to face him.  
"You flew. That wasn't me, that was you"  
he desperately tried to explain but Nathan only got angrier  
He stood still, only wanting Nathan to calm down, to understand.  
"Because you're my brother and i love you."  
It was true, after everything Nathan had ever done he still loved his brother,  
" it's not what I would of done"  
The words broke him, he could only mutter Nathan's name before he was gone.  
He stood hurt, and alone._

_***_

Peter awoke from his dream, that was more of a nightmare, by someone shaking him.  
" Peter, c'mon wake up"  
"wha.." Peter felt terrible, even worse than he did before.  
He felt the restraints being removed from his wrists, relieving the pain.  
" Peter just hang on, I'm going to get you out of here"  
This person was speaking too fast for Peter to understand.  
He felt cold hands wrap around him, carrying him out of the small room.  
Peter was oblivious to his surroundings after that; all he could see were walls as he slipped in and out of consciousness.  
The person holding him up he had guessed was Sylar, or so he thought, he was too tired right now to do much thinking.  
The hands around him tightened as they turned down a corridor, then it all went black.

Peter's first thought waking up was that for the third time in the space of a day, he had no idea where he was.  
Looking around he saw he was in an apartment that looked almost identical to his old one.  
He was also dressed in clothes that looked strangely familiar like he had worn them before, but they felt so strange on him, as if that was another life.  
Peter remembered that someone had rescued him from the small room and that he must thank them.  
At that moment he heard the door being unlocked and opened. He jumped off the bed with energy he didn't think he had.  
He thought of his powers, did he have them?  
Should he try and hide?  
Who was this person?  
Two of these questions were answered as Sylar walked through the door; Peter felt at ease almost immediately, he was the one who had rescued him.

***

He was surprised to see Peter standing there, looking lost and confused.

A pang of guilt swept over him at leaving Peter alone, even just for while.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"You're awake"

Peter hesitated as if he was thinking carefully about what to say next.  
"I want to thank you Gabriel"  
He smiled to himself at the use of his real name, he was glad to see Peter didn't think of him as a monster.  
"You shouldn't be thanking me, you should hate me."

" Gabriel, I forgive you. You're not a killer anymore. And you've helped me many times; I know you're a good person."  
Peter hadn't changed; he was always finding the goodness in people, even when there was hardly any to find. He couldn't understand though how Peter could simply forgive him after all the terrible things he'd done.  
" Peter...I'm sorry, for everything."

Peter moved closer with a questioning look on his face.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?"

Peter deserved to know…


	3. The World had changed

**Apologies to anyone who is reading this, I was kinda busy and couldn't write this chapter any sooner**

**It is short, but the next chapter will be longer.**

**Thx for reading if you are: D**

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not, because I'm open to any suggestions for the story =)**

**Oh and the words in italics are what Peter's thinking**

*******

Gabriel was still standing at the door. He hadn't moved an inch. He looked troubled, as if he wanted to say something.

"I'm so sorry Peter…"

What WAS he on about?

Horrible scenarios ran through Peter's head.

_Was it Claire, had something happened to her?_

_Maybe Nathan, he was angry and confused with his brother, but he didn't want to see him dead. That was the last thing he wanted..._

"Gabriel!" Peter couldn't stand the silence anymore; he needed to know.

"Just tell me. Please."

Gabriel took a deep breath.

"When you were taken to the facility you slept for weeks. Peter, things have changed, a lot."

"What sort of things?" Gabriel was making no sense at all.

"Claire, Hiro, Ando, Mohinder, everyone we ever knew, they're all gone."

Peter couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.

"Claire's dead?" Peter whispered, not really wanting to know the answer, or think about everyone else who could be dead.

_She couldn't be dead. It was impossible, unless her powers were gone…_

Gabriel was unsure, but if Peter knew he would be distraught to find out that no one knew where Claire was, she had been missing for months.

"No, she's fine."

Relief swept through Peter's body, but it still made no sense.

"But if they're not dead, then where are they?"

"All I know is somehow I woke up in a burnt out building in the middle of nowhere and everyone was gone."

Gabriel was, as Peter realised, just as confused.


	4. Missing

**New chapter!**

**Like before, everything in Italics is Peter thoughts/feelings**

"Peter! Come back!"

Since hearing that Claire was in fact missing, Peter had run out of his old apartment without hesitation, to find her. He had no idea where she was; he just needed to bring her home, even if she didn't have one.

Imagining Claire all alone, and probably just as mixed-up as him, was unbearable.

"Peter, you're not thinking straight!"

Gabriel was desperately trying to calm Peter down; he knew he shouldn't have told him, but nowadays it was getting hard to keep secrets, especially from Peter. Every time he looked at Peter his eyes told Gabriel everything he needed to know. Peter knew something was still missing. Eventually Gabriel gave in and told him.

Now Peter was running down the street, in the pouring rain, with no idea where he was going. Gabriel followed, worried for Claire, but even more worried for Peter's health. It wasn't long ago when he found Peter, almost dead.

"Peter! I'll help you find Claire if you just come back, this isn't helping "

_He couldn't just sit and wait he had to save her._

"If Claire's in trouble I have to help her. It's all my fault she's involved in this mess."

Peter had stopped now, but as Gabriel caught up with him he saw Peter was crying, but it was hard to tell with all the rain dripping from them both.

Gabriel got a hold of Peter's arm before he could run away again and led him back to the apartment.

" I knew I shouldn't have told him," Gabriel whispered under his breath but Peter overheard…

" You did the right thing Gabriel, but you don't understand. If Claire's in trouble I'm the only one who can help."

Gabriel handed Peter a towel before he could say anymore.

"Claire ran away through choice Peter. No one took her, she did it all by herself."

"What, why? "

The people he had known before were not the same, this world he had woken up in was very different.

" I know that she was unhappy, but I don't know anything else."

"I thought you knew nothing Gabriel, were you lying to me?"

"No I…I spoke to your mother a few days ago."

_My mother's still alive at least._

"Why didn't you tell me this!"

_Had Gabriel been lying to him all along?_

"Listen to me Peter, you don't know the whole story..."

But Gabriel didn't finish the sentence; Peter was angry with Gabriel, but even angrier with himself.

People don't change that easy, especially not ex-serial-killers

"Well tell me the whole story then Gabriel! No more secrets."

I'm too trusting. Nathan always said so.

**Please review! (:**


	5. Finding Claire

**I just watched the new episode of volume four, which I loved!!!**

**But I'll probably keep writing this, if people want me too…**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter (:**

**All the words in italics are people's thoughts**

**Please review!**

_He was lying on the ground._

_It was cold, very cold._

_He couldn't move, whenever he tried his whole body ached with pain, so he lay very still._

_He could hear a faint rustling behind him._

_But right now he couldn't care less whether he was killed or not, it would be a relief._

_The person moved closer, treading lightly on the wet grass._

_This person isn't here to kill him, or else they would of done it by now._

_The person hesitated for a second before moving again._

_Suddenly he feels strong hands lift him up, and very gently carry him to safety._

Peter tossed and turned in his dream.

Gabriel sat in a chair across the room, wide-awake.

Gabriel wasn't much of a sleeper; never had been and never would be.

The memories of his past haunted him, and by the looks of it, Peter as well.

He was watching Peter at that moment, thinking how different they were now.

Everyone was different, everyone had changed, and in the process they had all grown apart.

Gabriel was always an outsider. He didn't choose to be, he just wanted to be special and the only way he could be special was to kill.

Killers didn't have many friends.

But Gabriel could call Peter a friend, they had been through enough.

This was how it was different, how he was different.

In the past he was trying to kill Peter.

Times had changed; he was now helping Peter.

Helping Peter was something he would have never done before...

In the morning they would leave. Leave to find Claire.

Angela had told him that Claire was spotted in New York, so they would head there.

For now, Gabriel let Peter sleep, even if it was a disturbed one.

It was late morning when Peter woke up. Light was shining through his old window, he had since found out it was in fact his old apartment.

Peter noticed Gabriel, who sat across the room, lost in his own thoughts.

Peter remembered last night, and what he had been told.

Gabriel had told Peter that everyone was running, or in hiding.

Claire had been missing for months, but she was seemingly spotted in New York not long ago.

And the single biggest secret Peter was told was that everyone thought he was dead.

"All of this is your brothers fault." Gabriel had said.

Peter was beginning to think it was, after all, it sounded like Nathan.

His stubborn selfish brother was the cause of all this.

The brother Peter always looked up too, well, he didn't anymore.

Peter knew Nathan wasn't a bad person; he was just trying to do the right thing.

But this time he had gone too far.

Rounding up all the people with abilities was wrong; Peter knew he would have to do something, but not now.

For now Nathan would have to wait.

For now Claire was his only worry.

"Hey, you're alive"

Peter looked up, Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?"

Peter couldn't help but smile himself as he saw his reflection in the mirror; his hair was seriously messed up.

"Good sleep?"

"Not really, I keep having these dreams about things I don't even remember happening."

Peter wore a perplexed expression; he was constantly confused nowadays.

"Get dressed, we're leaving soon."

Gabriel was acting odd; did he have the same dreams?

_Another mystery added to the long list._

_**_

_New York, I haven't been here in a while…_

They were walking down a street unknown to Peter. With all the years Peter lived here, he had never been down this street.

Peter spotted a plane in the sky; it got him thinking of his powers.

_Can I fly? _

In all the commotion of escaping from the facility, the secrets kept from him and now Claire being missing, he had forgotten completely about his powers.

"Peter?"

_He's still a dreamer_

Gabriel thought, but Peter heard it loud and clear.

_Do I still have Matt's power?_

"Peter, we're here."

They were standing in front of an old building; it was so old it looked as if it could crumble to the ground any minute.

"We're going in there!"

_Why would Claire be in there?_

" Yes. I told you Peter, times have changed, and people have changed."

Maybe he didn't want to find Claire…

No, I do

"Wait. How do you know Claire's in there?"

This building was extremely creepy, it didn't look like a place Claire would want to be, or anyone for that matter.

"Just trust me Peter, she's in there. I can feel her."

_When did Gabriel gain that power?_

Pushing it all out of his mind, Peter quickly followed Gabriel inside.

I think this is my longest chapter, lol…

**Please review!**


	6. On Edge

**Another Chapter. I had no idea I would carry on past the first chapter, so this is a nice surprise :]**

Inside the house it was pitch black.

Cobwebs hung from the ceilings, there was hardly any furniture; everything about the house made him feel on edge.

It didn't look like somewhere you would live out of choice.

Peter half expected a bat or two to jump out, thank god there wasn't.

If Claire were here, Peter would be seriously surprised.

Gabriel seemed unfazed by it all, as if he had been to worse places.

What could be worse than this place?

They finally reached a staircase.

Feeling their way up stairs, in the dark, was going to be difficult.

Peter had been in worst situations than this, but this place really gave him the creeps. Something about it wasn't right; he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Gabriel, are you sure Claire's here?"

"Peter, she's here."

Gabriel's hands suddenly lit up with fire.

It took Peter a second to realise that Gabriel had done it on purpose.

"C'mon, lets go."

This house is too creepy to stay in much longer

Peter looked at Gabriel to check he wasn't speaking; he had read his mind again.

"When did I get that power?"

Peter muttered out loud.

" Huh?"

Gabriel turned around; the flames emitted a strong heat.

"Oh, sorry, nothing."

They continued upwards, it was long and winding, each step creaked as they stood on it.

When they got to the top a corridor leaded into two directions, both looked sinister and uninviting.

"Do we split up or…"

"I think that's' the best way"

Peter turned to go, but Gabriel grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Be careful."

Peter nodded, wondering what Gabriel was on about.

Asides from Claire being here it was empty …wasn't it?

Peter took one more look at Gabriel, one more look of reassurance, before picking a direction and heading down it.

There were rooms, lots of them.

Peter tried each door, but every one of them was locked.

_I hope Gabriel is having more luck than I am._

He watched as Peter walked away.

Splitting up was a bad idea, especially in this house, but it was the fastest way to find Claire.

The halls were dimly lit, making it slightly easier to see.

They simply add to the creepiness

Gabriel thought of using his fire, but that would only draw attention to him, someone else could be in this house.

I hope Peter's okay…

He tried another door, this time it opened.

Peter's hand gripped the door handle, shocked that it had opened.

He wanted to go inside, this was the only door that wasn't locked, but could it be a trap?

Something urged him on anyway, and he stepped inside.

Like the rest of the house, the room was dark.

If only he could find a light…

He flicked a switch on the wall, the room instantly lit up.

Huddled in the corner, was Claire.

**Chapter 7 will be here soon.**

**Please review!**


	7. She was so different

Told you I would update soon :D

**The first part is Peter's POV, second Gabriel's and the third part is Claire when she sees Gabriel.**

Peter hardly recognised her.

Claire's once beautiful blond hair now lay limply around her shoulders, tangled and messy.

Her face was buried in her hands.

The clothes she wore were more like rags.

Was this really his Claire?

Peter noticed she was shaking so he rushed over and gently pulled his coat around her.

He longed to do more, to ask her what was wrong so he could fix it.

"Claire…"

He spoke softly, not wanting to alarm her.

At the sound of his voice Claire looked up.

She stared at him in disbelief.

It was Claire; he would recognise those eyes anywhere.

"P…Peter"

She jumped up with a sudden burst of energy and flung herself into his arms.

"You're alive"

Claire had dreamt of this day for months.

" I knew you'd come back, I knew you would never leave me."

Words weren't enough.

They simply hugged each other, no need to say anything.

He forgot about everything; he was back with Claire and that's all that mattered.

But his name being called made him remember.

"Gabriel "

Peter didn't mean for Claire to hear, but he had a habit of saying things aloud right now.

"Sylar. Is he here?"

Claire's face was suddenly overcome by fear.

" Yes but…"

She started pulling at him, desperate to get away.

" Claire, wait, calm down."

" No! We have to go Peter, we have to go...."

**

Gabriel was lost.

There were more halls than he had expected.

Peter was nowhere to be seen in any of them, neither was Claire.

Gabriel kept walking, until he heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Peter" he breathed, relief swept through him, Peter was okay.

The voices got louder. One was female.

Gabriel followed them, leading him to a room.

The scene Gabriel saw however was unexpected.

A female was trying her best to pull Peter from were he was standing, whilst Peter refused.

Gabriel certainly didn't recognise her.

If it weren't for Peter trying to calm her down, he would have never known it that it was Claire.

Gabriel accidentally moved the door, which creaked so much that it startled them both.

Claire turned to face him.

She was so different.

All remains of the innocent teenager had disappeared.

He could see the fear in her eyes.

Images of the past came flooding back to him.

All the terrible things he had done, but tried to forget.

_I'm a monster._

**

Claire would have ran, if she weren't so scared.

The man, the killer, was standing right in front of her.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, Peter.

"Claire, no ones gonna hurt you."

She still couldn't believe Peter was here with her.

He was dead.

_Am I imagining this?_

"No, you're not Claire."

Peter looked at her; she had missed those eyes, she had missed him.

He pulled her into a hug.

As long as she was with Peter, she didn't care about anyone else.

"I'm going to look after you now."

Seconds later, she feel asleep in his arms.

**Review? Pretty please.**

.


	8. What really happened

"Peter, she can't stay here."

"Where else is she to go Gabriel?"

"I don't know. But it's me or her."

" I thought you were helping me! You're the one who…"

"I can't stay. I have to go."

"Gabriel!"

The door slammed, silence filled the room.

Claire finally felt safe enough to open her eyes.

Peter stood at the foot of her bed looking, well, she couldn't explain how he looked.

Sad wasn't the word.

He looked regretful.

"Peter"

He instantly lifted his head, his eyes lighting up as soon as they caught sight of her.

"Claire, thank god, I was worried you would sleep forever. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Peter, don't worry."

Claire couldn't help smiling.

Peter, ever the caring one, never the selfish one.

_He's nothing like Nathan._

Peter's eyes instantly turned sad at the mention of Nathan.

Sad was the word for it this time.

"Can you read minds Peter?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I can."

Claire hesitatated. She was dying to tell him everything; she wanted so desperately to know what happened to him as well, and why Sylar was with him…

They almost seemed like _friends._

Claire shuddered at the thought, pushing it out of her mind.

"I'm sorry Peter."

"What for Claire. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Peter, I really thought you were dead, everyone did. Nathan started to round up people with powers after you died, he became a heartless monster."

Peter stayed silent, so she carried on.

" He wanted to keep me safe, but I couldn't just sit still and let everyone be captured, so I ran away, to help them. I tried Peter, I got on the plane that Nathan put the on, but I couldn't, I couldn't..."

Flashes of a burning plane crashing to the ground filled her mind

" Claire, you did everything you could, it's not your fault."

"But it is Peter, everyone died and I did nothing!"

"You tried your best, don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

"They're…they're all dead."

"Claire, I'm not dead."

She looked at him then, really looked at him.

"You still have me." Peter reassured, hugging her again.

Btu as he did, all he could think about was Gabriel.

_Where are you?_

**

It was getting dark.

He had thought of turning back so many times, he didn't want to leave Peter.

But obviously Claire hated his guts.

The look in her eyes when she saw him.

The fear, hate, disgust.

He couldn't go back.

It dawned on him that he was jealous. He had to admit it.

Ever since he had found Peter helpless on the ground he wanted to look after him.

Peter was _his._

Then he was reminded; of course Peter didn't care about him around Claire, he loved her more than anything, and she him.

He couldn't come between them.

It was for the best he left.

There was unfinished business anyway, a certain someone who needed to be taken care of.

Nathan.

**Review please! :]**


	9. Taking revenge

Nathan loosened his tie; it had been a long day.

He was alone in his office, alone with his thoughts.

All he ever wanted was to contain these dangerous people, but it had gotten way out of hand.

Many had died in the plane crash.

Claire was missing…

But he knew he would have to make sacrifices.

Long ago he had choose this life for himself.

He remembered Linderman's words of leading a happy life or a meaningful life.

Nathan knew his life was certainly not a happy one.

The day he heard of Peter's death, he stopped being happy.

He blames himself more than anyone. The guilt eats him up.

Yet he goes on hunting, he goes on capturing.

Because there's no one to tell him that what he's doing is wrong, no one to stop him.

His brother was gone forever.

**

Peter paced back and forth, not quite sure what to do.

Claire wasn't well enough yet to go anywhere, but Gabriel was still gone. He had been gone for hours.

Peter was worrying he would never come back.

_He wouldn't just leave…_

"Peter"

He turned to Claire, who was asleep.

_She must be dreaming_

He sat beside her on the bed, pushing the hair out of her face.

He had missed her.

"Sylar…"

Gabriel. Claire was dreaming of Gabriel.

_Does Claire know where he is?_

"Nathan"

Nathan? What was Gabriel doing with Nathan?

Then it hit him.

Gabriel was going to kill Nathan.

"Claire, wake up, wake up"

She stirred, not wanting to remove herself from the comfort of Peter's arms.

"Claire, I have to go, will you be alright on your own?"

Claire took time to process what he had just said.

"Hmm, what? Why are you leaving?"

Peter stood up; Nathan could already be dead.

_I don't want him dead._

"Claire, I'm sorry, I have to go. Stay here. "

He rushed to the door, trying hard to think of where Nathan could be.

His office. His office Gabriel had told him about.

"Peter! Where are you going?"

He had heard Claire, but he didn't have time.

He couldn't let this happen.

_Gabriel isn't a killer. I have to stop him._

_**_

Sylar spotted a glow among the dark building, Nathan's office.

He was going to take revenge for Peter.

Stepping inside the building, he realised it was completely empty.

No security; Nathan seemed to be the only one there.

It was almost _too_ easy.

He smiled to himself.

This is going to be fun…

**Next chapter - Nathan's death! (Or is it?) **

**Keep reading to find out…*evil laugh***

**And please Review! (:**


	10. Someone unexpected

**Alrighty, the last chapter was quite short, sorry about that. Chapter TEN, wow. I've made it into double digits! Hope you like this one. Sylar isn't a Petrelli bro in this, just so you know.**

_Why would he leave without telling me where he was going?_

Peter had been gone for a few hours, but that wasn't so bad considering he sometimes left for months without seeing her.

But she couldn't stop worrying.

She had just got him back, losing him now…

Claire forced that thought out of her mind. There had to be a reason why he left, something _really _important. She wished sometimes that her power was more useful; sure she couldn't die, but what use was her power at a time like this?

**

The halls were deadly silent at this time of night, no noise except for Nathan scribbling away at his paperwork. Most of the time he was signing certificates to lock people away. He was forever justifying his actions to the press, the public and even more to himself.

_They're a danger to society. They have to be contained._

"That's no excuse"

Nathans eyes darted to the door. Sylar.

He tried to do something, but he was frozen to the spot.

A small smirk appeared on Sylar's face. It felt good to be in control again, he felt special once more.

"Nathan, am I right?"

He nodded; Sylar was obviously here to kill him. To be honest, he didn't care anymore. He had lost everyone he had ever cared about, thrown it all away in the bid to gain power, to bring meaning to his life.

But he had realised all too late, realised that his life meant nothing without the people he cared about.

"Thinking are we? Thinking about all the innocent people you've killed?"

Sylar started to choke Nathan, squeezing the life out of him.

He could cause him so much pain. Choking wasn't enough.

But something stopped him. The look in Nathan's eyes, he didn't look scared at all.

Sylar released the grip on his throat. Nathan gasped for breath.

"Do you want to die?"

"I don't have to say anything to you. If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

Sylar moved closer, his deathly stare going entirely unnoticed by Nathan.

"That's a shame, I was going to enjoy killing you."

Still, Nathan said nothing. It was starting to bug Sylar; he liked to see his victims squirm.

"I would of thought you would want to live, to become president so you can kill off the rest of your kind."

"I don't kill them."

Nathan was quiet, regretful. His life was one big regret.

"Oh, that's reassuring. So you just hunt them down like animals and lock them up, that's almost worse."

"What do you care? You're a monster."

Sylar _hated_ that word.

"I take powers from people who don't appreciate them. Ungrateful people, like you. You had a family who loved you, a brother who loved you, and you just threw it all away."

"You don't know anything about me, or Peter."

"I know plenty about Peter. I know he deserves a better brother than you."

"Don't you dare talk about Peter like you knew him!"

Sylar laughed; Peter was a delicate subject with Nathan.

"Finally! I think I've found your weakness Senator."

"You want to hurt me, go ahead, just leave Peter out of this."

"I'm not going to kill you. Not when it obviously hurts you more to be alive. Do you even feel guilty for being the cause of Peter's death?"

"Every day."

It was rare thing, Nathan crying. He was a man who usually drank his way through grief, or kept it to himself. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

At that moment, someone unexpected burst through the door. Peter.

**I decided to make Peter really late in turning up because, well, that's probably what he would do… Lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D**

**Please keep reviewing!**


	11. Reunion

Peter stopped for a second to catch his breath,shivering in the cold. He spotted a building in the distance. That _has_ to be Nathan's office; it was sitting in complete darkness, except for one lone room.

He kept running, desperate to get there.

_I might be too late_

He half expected to find his brother dead, or what was left of him after Sylar... _Gabriel, not Sylar._

Peter could only hope that Gabriel, the man he had grown close too, was in there somewhere.

**

Claire was doing exactly what Peter had done earlier that day, pacing back and forth with no clue what to do. Of course she wanted to find Peter, but she had no idea where he was. Or anyone else that could help her. She hadn't been in contact with anyone for months. Nathan was probably the last person she spoke too, before going into a state of depression after Peter's death. And Before Nathan become too corrupted by power and lost contact with his family, they had kind of bonded. Kind of.

But Nathan was the least of her worries at this moment in time. Ever since Claire had saw Peter again, alive and well, she had so much to say to him. She just hadn't got round to saying it yet.

_Where could he be?_

Nathan's office was a good start. That's probably where Sylar headed for _revenge. _

_Peter left to find Sylar_

Claire had a hard time understanding why they were friends nowadays.

Sylar was, and always would be, a villain to Claire. But that's wasn't important.

Right now, Claire needed to find her hero.

**

This was the room. Muffled voices came from inside. He burst in the door. Clearly no one in the room had expected Peter to walk through that door. Shocked faces met him, but one face in the room surprised Peter the most. Nathan.

He was obviously being held down by Sylar's telekinesis, but not now. Sylar had turned his attention away from Nathan to face Peter.

Yet Nathan stayed very still, too shocked. His dead brother was standing right in front of him after all.

"P… Peter, what are you doing here?" It was Sylar who spoke first.

Drawing his attention away from Nathan's stunned face, Peter answered him.

"I had to find you Gabriel…"

_At least Peter care_s

But Sylars feelings were shattered as soon as he saw the two brothers staring at each other.

**

Nathan had been staring at Peter in awe ever since he had arrived.

Peter held contempt for many things Nathan had done, like abandoning Claire when she was in need of his help for one. But he could never see Nathan dead.

Nathan smiled; if he was dreaming, it was the best dream he ever had. But he wasn't, Peter was really there.

"I can't…you're alive "

He reached out, just touching Peter's arm to make sure, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

Sylar felt a pang of jealousy. Peter should be hugging him, not Nathan, who had betrayed Peter in almost every way possible.

Suddenly, and without warning, the two brothers were broken apart. With one swift movement of his finger Sylar flung Nathan against the wall.

"I hate to break up the family reunion…"

"Gabriel! What are you doing?"

Sylar pointed his finger to Nathan's head; he had always wanted to fly…

"Gabriel."

Peter's sudden pleading made Sylar stop and turn.

"Don't do this."

" I thought this is what you wanted Peter? If Nathan dies then we don't have to worry anymore, everyone's safe."

"I don't want this Gabriel, please, he's still my brother."

"He isn't your brother anymore Peter. You have no idea what Nathan has done…"

Sylar turned back to Nathan, who was helplessly hanging on the wall. If it wasn't for Peter, Nathan knew he would be dead by now.

"You're not a killer anymore. You said yourself that you wanted to change, and you have. You're a good person Gabriel. You don't need to kill or gain powers to feel special."

If there were ever a time Gabriel was feeling weak, this would definitely be it. Before he wouldn't even bat an eyelid at what Peter said.

Now though, Peter meant so much more to him.

Slowly Gabriel lowered Nathan to the ground; he so badly wanted to do what should have been done a long time ago. But Peter would never forgive him. So Nathan lived.

"Thank you Peter, I'm so sorry."

"Don't start Nathan. We can talk later. Right now I have to get back to Claire. You do remember her don't you, your daughter?"

"Yes…of course, I just…"

"He said later. Don't test my patience" Gabriel shot a look to Nathan, who immediately stopped talking.

The door creaked a little as it was pushed open. All three men turned to look.

"Hey…oh."

Peter, Sylar and Nathan all in one room. Now she had seen it all.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Peter's face lightened.

Sylar's face darkened.

And Nathan looked plain sick.

Claire was here.

**Please Review! =)**

**and tell me who you want to appear in this so,if i can,i will add them in. thanks! xx**


	12. A Ruined moment

"Claire!" Peter rushed forward, blocking her view of Nathan and Gabriel. He stood in front of her, as if somehow trying to shield her.

"I'm fine" Claire beamed at the fact Peter was worried about her.

_They're having another one of their ' moments'_

Gabriel looked on with fascination at how close they seemed. Peter stood in front of Claire, gripping at her arms as if she would run away at any moment. But another thought ran through his head. What if Peter was trying to protect Claire, not from Nathan, but from him?

Nathan coughed, switching the attention back to him.

Claire peeked around Peter to have a look at her so called 'father.'

"Nathan."

"Claire"

Peter and Gabriel exchanged glances; the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

"Why don't me and Gabriel leave you two alone to, uh, talk."

They walked out silently. Peter looked back; Claire and Nathan were glaring at one another, standing as far away from each other as was possible in the small room.

Once out of the room, Gabriel seemed to be more at ease.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I know that's all I seem to be saying to you these days, but I truly am. I didn't mean to..."

But he was cut off when Peter suddenly hugged him, leaning in close to Gabriel. Shocked but pleased, Gabriel hugged Peter tighter.

"Don't say sorry, sometimes_ I_ feel like killing Nathan "

Gabriel couldn't have been happier,Peter had forgiven him.

But as perfect a moment as it was, Claire opening the door,and almost bumping into them, ruined it far too quickly for Gabriel's liking. Peter reluctantly pulled away.

"Was I…interrupting something?"

_Yes, actually_

Jealousy was written all over Claire's face.

"No, we were just…never mind." Peter stuttered. "Lets go"

Nathan's voice floated from inside the room.

"Peter,can I have a word?"

He'd almost forgotten about Nathan.

"Gabriel, can you take Claire home."

Gabriel was secretly pleased by this, if Peter trusted him with Claire, he trusted him completely.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to talk with…"

But again he was cut off. It was seriously annoying him. Peter was allowed to do it, but no one else.

"I can look after myself! i'm not a kid anymore."

"I know Claire, but you're not well"

"I don't like the idea of being alone with _him_" Claire shot Gabriel an evil look.

"Claire, just go. For me."

She couldn't resist Peter's puppy dog eyes.

"Okay…but don't be too long." She smiled before walking off,Gabriel was about to follow until Peter grabbed his arm.

" Look after her, please. You're the only one left I can trust."

A familiar tingle shot through him; Peter wasn't lying.

"I will. be careful with Nathan. "

Peter nodded, silently thanking Gabriel.

And for the first time in months, Gabriel smiled.

**

"What do you want Nathan? I just saved your ass."

Seeing the look of disgust in Peter's eyes, it only made Nathan hate himself more.

"I'm sorry Peter, for everything"

"Stop saying sorry! You think it'll all go away just because you said sorry?"

"Pete…"

"Don't **ever** call me that. I know all about what you've done Nathan. I know about the people you've killed, captured, who knows what else."

"I didn't _ever_ mean for it to go this far. I wanted to protect people. "

"From who Nathan? Because you're one of those people you've locked up so heartlessly. Never mind protecting,you've only hurt me and everyone else."

"I'm not dangerous, the people I locked up were. " Nathan mumbled,why was he trying to justify everything,when he knew it was wrong?

"You try to deny it Nathan, but you know I'm right. You know that what you're doing is wrong, you know it."

Nathan was lost for words. The politician with all the words had finally run out of them.

"You're not my brother anymore."

He felt a sharp stab of pain at Peter's words.

He could hear the hurt and anger in Peter's voice.

but before Nathan could answer,Peter had gone.

**Review pleeease :)**


	13. Villains

**heyy :)**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**This chapter is very Claire-centric. **

**... and a new character is introduced.**

They had been driving for hours. Claire had grown bored sitting.

She sneaked a look at Sylar. Just looking at him gave her the creeps. She hadn't got her head round the fact that he wasn't a villain anymore. That's what Peter had said anyway, but when she found them, Sylar looked ready to kill Nathan.

_That wouldn't be so bad…_

"I know you hate me."

Claire jumped in her seat; she hadn't expected him to say anything.

"Uh, yeah, I do."

"I understand. But I'm not like that anymore."

"Really? Because you looked ready to kill Nathan until, I assume, Peter stopped you."

They swerved round a corner; Claire had no idea where they were headed.

"I…I couldn't help that. The point is I don't _want_ to kill anymore. I had good reasons to kill Nathan."

"Oh."

Claire found herself wanting to ask more, but just staying awake took up all her energy.

"I can tell you're tired, go to sleep. And don't worry, I promised Peter I would look after you."

Claire was about to protest about not needing to be 'looked after', but she was so tired…

**

_Three hours earlier…_

The silence was unbearable.

"Claire, I never meant for any of this to happen"

"But it did, and you can't undo what you did."

"It got out of hand."

"You should have done something!"

"I know you don't particulary see me as a father…"

"You are not, and never were, my father."

Claire was ready to walk out; there was nothing more she wanted to say to this murderer.

"Please, listen, I'll do anything to put it right."

"Anything?"

Nathan grimaced, he hated pleading, but he would have to do it if he was to have any family left.

"Anything."

"Fine. I want you to stop this whole operation. Shut it down."

What Claire was proposing was going to be hard; he wasn't even in authority anymore. But he would find a way. He had to.

"I'll try. I need to talk to Peter first."

"Peter doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I think he can make up his own mind."

"He hates you, just like me"

**

Someone was shaking her.

"Wake up. We're here."

_How long have I been sleeping?_

"About an hour."

"I didn't say anything."

Sylar stopped, he didn't want anyone to know he had the ability to read minds, it would only bring up questions that he didn't want to answer.

"The only person I know with that ability was…Matt Parkman."

Sylar continued to walk, ignoring her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, what did you do? I don't remember seeing Matt on the plane. Did you…kill him?"

Sylar turned to face her, " Yes. Yes I did."

"Does Peter know?"

"No. He thinks Matt died on the plane, and no one's going to tell him any different."

I will. You can't stop me."

Claire turned to run back to the car, but her whole body froze. She looked around the dark, deserted street. No one would hear her if she screamed.

"You're too much trouble to keep around Claire. I Promised Peter that I would look after you, but if I say you ran away he would believe me."

She found her voice, " no. He wouldn't. He would never trust you over me."

"Oh, but he does Claire. He trusts me over everyone."

"You can't kill me, I'm going to find Peter and tell him what you really are!"

" Well, I'll have to do something to persuade you otherwise then. How is Sandra and Lyle?"

Her hatred for Sylar just got bigger.

"Leave them out of this. It had nothing to do with them."

"Only if you keep your mouth shut Claire. I might not be able to kill you, but I can kill the ones you love."

"You haven't changed." Claire exclaimed in disgust.

"I care about Peter, and you are going to ruin that. I don't want to kill anyone Claire, but if you push me, I will.

What choice did she have?

"Okay, I won't say anything. Just, please, don't hurt my family"

" Good. As long as you keep your side of the deal, I won't hurt anyone."

**

Peter stood precariously on the edge. He had an overwhelming urge to jump, but he didn't. The first time he had jumped off a building…it didn't make things any clearer. The only benefit was the feeling of freedom he had, for a few short seconds. Freedom you couldn't get any other way.

He thought of everything that had happened in the past few weeks since he had woken up, the terrible news that his brother was a killing monster, his former enemy was a friend and Claire, Claire acted as if she needed nothing and nobody, but Peter knew different. He knew she needed someone to look out for her. He would be the person to do that, always.

He thought of everyone he had known in the past. Hiro, a harmless time traveller who would do anything in his power,like Peter,to save the world. Matt Parkman, a good man with an extraordinary ability to read minds. Mohinder Suresh, who was also a good man, and a great scientist.

Every one of them was dead.

"Peter, what a surprise"

In his attempt to see who was there, his foot slipped, throwing him off balance. Peter could feel himself falling backwards…

But someone grabbed his hand, pulling him back from the edge.

Peter breathed. "Thank you. how do you know my name?"

The person had their back turned, hiding their identity.

"We've met before."

Peter had a feeling this was a trap.

"How do I know you?"

"I'm here to help Peter. We 'terrorists' have to stick together. "

" I don't understand…" Peter looked around, he felt like someone was watching them.

Suddenly, the person was standing right in front Peter, in clear view.

Peter _had_ met this person before. He had _helped_ this person before.

Adam.

**Please Review :]**


	14. Return of an old friend

**Hi! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in ages. I just had a lot going on… that, and I'm a bit lazy at times. More than bit actually, try _really_ lazy.**

**This is not a long chapter, but I'm still trying to get back into writing, which is hard if you haven't in wrote anything in a while.**

**Hope you like it anyway.**

***

"B…But you're dead. You turned into Ash! How can you still be alive…"

"I can never die Peter. Not even when I turn to Ash." Adam replied smugly.

"I don't understand. That's impossible."

"We already are impossible Peter. Simply having the powers you and I have is impossible."

"No, you're dead. My father killed you."

A slight smile played on Adams lips, "He thought he had killed me,obviously he was wrong."

Peter was'nt bothered wanted to end this conversation quickly,he wanted Adam to leave him alone so he could sit and wallow,like he was doing before.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What do you want?"

Adam moved closer, as if in hope of something.

"I want…us to work together again."

"Do you honestly think I would ever work with you again!"

Adam had expected that reaction. He had prepared for it.

"No, Peter, that's an old ambition. I've decided it would be better to help save the world."

"You're a madman."

"You're currently involved with a psychopath killer, and you're calling **me** a madman."

"He's not a killer anymore! " Peter almost spat at him. He was tired of people calling Gabriel a killer.

"You keep telling yourself that Peter. Once a killer, always a killer."

" I could say the same for you then"

He ignored Peter's comment, continuing on with his current mission-getting Peter on his side.

"What exactly is your relationship with Gabriel?" he said the word 'Gabriel' like it was poison.

"We're…friends. How do you know Gabriel anyway?"

"I've been around a while Peter, I know things. That, and I've been spying on you."

"Who _isn't_ spying on us"

He turned away, hoping Adam would take the hint and leave.

"Peter, stop being so childish."

"Go away! I'm sick of you, I'm sick of Nathan…"

"Ah, so this is about Nathan all of a sudden. I'm not surprised. He's at the bottom of all your problems."

Peter really didn't care what he said about Nathan anymore; he was done sticking up for him.

"You've changed Peter, I can tell."

"Just go. I will never work with you."

It went quiet. Peter turned to see Adam wasn't standing there anymore; he was almost at the door to the roof.

"Hey, uh, where are you going?" As much as he disliked Adam, he couldn't help but find him intriguing.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

Peter followed him. It was the only way he would get answers. Also, Adam was dangerous. Peter had seen what he was capable of, and he didn't want history repeating itself.

"Ah, wise decision Peter, so are we partners?" Adam turned, finally acknowledging Peter was there.

"No. I'm simply following you to see where you go. Nothing more. I need to make sure you don't do anything…" Peter was cut off by Adam laughter. _His extremely annoying laughter _thought Peter.

"Okay Peter, I believe you." Now he was smirking, " C'mon, we have business to attend to."

With that, he walked through the tiny door leading into the building. Peter wasn't ready to leave the roof; it was so peaceful up here, isolated. He didn't quite want to join civilisation again. But he would have to.

Shutting the door behind them, he let out a sigh. He may be following the one man he vowed never to work, see, or do anything with ever again, but this time it would be different. He would be stronger, nobody would ever manipulate him again.

***

**Tell me what you think and review! Please. I'm asking nicely (:**


	15. Tick tick,tock

The room was silent. So silent in fact, that Sylar could hear the soft ticking of a watch. _Tick, tock, tick..._

Two minutes later, the watch lay in pieces.

"What was that for?" Claire asked cautiously. She may be tied to a chair, but she could still ask questions.

"It was really annoying. Now be quiet." Sylar snapped from behind her. He was busy trying to phone Peter. Peter's phone had been switched off for a few hours now...Sylar would find Peter himself, but that would mean taking Claire with him. He _really_ didn't want to do that.

"Any news from Peter?"

"No!" That was one reason why he _really_ didn't want to take Claire; she was so persistent, so annoying. Its not like he could kill her to shut her up either.

"You wouldn't kill Claire and you know it." Sylar knew that voice.

"Peter!" Claire just answered his question. He swung round to see Peter's drenched figure smiling at him. Sylar was about to smile back, once he'd recovered from the shock, but Peter quickly spotted Claire. They always were drawn to each other like magnets.

"Gabriel.... why is Claire tied to a chair?" Peter immediately crossed the room and started to untie her. "Gabriel?" He stopped for a second to look straight at Sylar, demanding his attention. He snapped back to reality as Peter's warm eyes stared at him questionably.

"Peter...I was just...." Sylar sneakily stopped Claire, who was about to speak, by telekinesis.

"Well?" Peter was getting angrier by the minute. He really didn't want Peter angry. Various excuses ran through his head, but he decided on the truth... more or less.

"I'm sorry Peter. I...I lost it, and I didn't know what to do. I had to tie her up for her own safety. "

Sylar slipped back to his Gabriel facade with ease, having had so much practice.

"I lost it, and I didn't want to hurt her..."

"Gabriel, I understand." This time Sylar returned the smile.

Peter turned to look at Claire. Sylar panicked quietly from the corner; if Claire said anything to Peter,Peter would never forgive him.

She daren't say anything though. Sylars glare was enough to silence her.

"Claire..." Peter started, but he was interrupted.

"Can I talk to you Peter?" Sylar asked in the most innocent voice possible.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Peter was unusually happy. He tried to fish around inside Peter's head for answers, but there was some sort of a blockade.

_Peter's stronger than me._ It was hard to accept,but it was true. Sylar just didn't have the skill that Peter had when using that .

"Privately..." Sylar was having a hard time not shoving Claire against the wall from the looks he was getting.

"Oh, yeah, okay."

Sylar had gotten used to...no, interested, in studying Peters face. So many emotions passed over it sometimes, that it was hard to keep track of them all. His eyes were the most mesmerising part though...they could be so loving, especially when he looked at Claire.

But Sylar was so glad Peter didn't ask if Claire was okay, for the umpteenth time.

Maybe he was jealous.

"What is it Gabriel?" Peter had pulled them into a secluded part of the shop. It smelt a bit.

"How did you find me?"

"I just did." _what kind of answer is that?_

"Peter...how?" a small smile creeped onto Peter's lips. Not that Sylar was staring at his lips or anything...

"I have my ways." Peter could be so mysterious when he wanted too.

"What I wanna know is how you got here, in this smelly shop?"

"Does smell doesn't it?" A smile found its way to Sylars lips too.

"Yeah!" Peter laughed. Sylar had never seen him this happy...ever. Peter was keeping something from him.

"Peter, where did you go after you saw Nathan?"

"No where, just...around. You still haven't answered _my_ question, how did you get you get here?" Peter scanned the room, realising it was a shop well fitted for Gabriel. Or whom he thought was Gabriel. Watches hung on the walls, on desks, on tables. None of them worked though...yup, it was just perfect for Gabriel.

"We...eh, we just found this place and decided it would be a good place to hide, take shelter."

Peter frowned, as if confused. "Why would you need to hide? Nathan promised he would stop all hunting."

"Oh, its not that. I was looking for you and I couldn't find you...I didn't know where else to go..." Peter hugged him, before he could say anymore. This hug as different from the one they had before. It was a bit like the hugs Sylar witnessed Peter and his brother share.

"I trust you, you don't need to explain." Peter whispered to Sylar. The words, _I trust you,_ made Sylar's stomach twist in guilt. Guilt was a new emotion for Sylar.

Peter's breath on his ear made him forget all about that though.

"Gabriel..." Peter whispered once more.

"Ahem." Claire coughed from in front of them. They both looked up, but neither of them attempted to break their embrace.

"We have a visitor."

The two men broke apart, and stared at each other in shared confusion. A visitor?

"Yes, a visitor!" A voice floated through from the front of the shop. They both knew the voice, except for Claire. Claire had not yet had the pleasure of meeting this man, this man who had the same power as her.

Peter's smile grew wider. Sylar realised this was a set-up, and Peter was in on it.

***

DUN DUN DUN. ha,sorry,i am pretty dramatic when i write,but this ones a bit _too_ dramatic at the end. Probably cause i just watched Reservoir dogs last night...anyway! please review,i always love reviews.

xo


	16. Times have changed

"Its not nice to ignore a visitor."  
This mans voice... it sent a chill up Claire's spine.  
She had never seen this man before, and by the looks of it, she's lucky she hasn't.  
Something was present in his eyes. Something deluded, crazy. He looked like a man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.  
If you looked deep enough however, it was different. He was crushed, defeated, Soulless.  
The eyes of a man who was once a hero, who wanted to, just like Peter, save the world.  
Now all that was left was a cold, dead, heart.

***

"It certainly isn't." Peter exclaimed.

He moved away from Sylar, to the front room, and Adam.

"Peter...I..." Sylar followed him, more than confused.

Standing next to the door, was the man who had just announced his arrival.  
Apparently he was called Adam, or so was the name Peter had mumbled under his breath.

_This Adam is... _

"Its not often that you're speechless, Sylar."

Sylar looked at _Adam._ He didn't like this man. He didn't like him .bit.

"Well, aren't you going to speak? Aren't you going to _lie_?" Peter shouted suddenly. His eyes were no longer warm.  
They bore everything Peter had been keeping inside of him for so long-the anger, the pain, the sadness.

"Speak!" Peter grabbed Sylar by the collar, and flung him, sending him crashing against the wall of the shop.  
He fell to the floor in a heap, not bothering to get up.

Peter quickly crossed the room and dragged him up again, frustrated.

"Why aren't you fighting back?! Why don't you try to kill me!"

Sylar didn't know why. He should kill Peter here. He's sure he could do it. Even then though, Adam would probably kill him.  
Still, that wouldn't have stopped him in the past. In the past he would kill them both without a minute's hesitation.  
Why wasn't he doing it now?

"Answer me!" Tears welled up in Peter's eyes. Sylar didn't know why, but he simply wanted to wipe them away.

"Answer me!" Peter screamed again, shaking Sylar under his grasp.

"Peter." Adam hadn't spoke in a long time; his voice alarmed them.

"Stop." He placed a hand on Peters shoulder, pulling him back. Slowly, Peter released his grip on Sylar and let him fall to the floor.

"Why...why..." Peter panted, waiting, hoping for an answer.

Sylar was so weak all of a sudden. It was almost pitiful.

"Petty fighting won't solve anything, Peter. You're only wasting your time."

"I know. I just want answers. He lied to me...all that time, I believed him. I believed him..."

"Don't forget the reason we came her," Adam spoke assertively.

"We came here to stop him, kill him,once and for all."

***

What was happening? This was deeply confusing to Claire. One minute, Peter was oblivious to the fact Gabriel was actually Sylar. He had practically been making a move on him in the back room,before she'd interrupted. But, suddenly, a man appears out of nowhere, and changes everything.  
Peter obviously knew the man, and was working with him.  
The most confusing thing however, was Sylar. Why wasn't he fighting back? She wanted to know that more than Peter did. It didn't' make any sense. In the past he wouldn't hesitate to kill Peter, and his newfound friend.

What had changed?

Adam, she concluded, was just as, if not more, evil than Sylar. The look in his eyes...she didn't like it one bit. The scariest thing was though, that Peter seemed to mirror that look. Never in a million years would she think of Peter as scary. He just wasn't Peter right now, she told herself. This wasn't the man she loved. But...maybe it was, maybe this was what he had been hiding all these years, maybe this was Peter's true self...

No. She wouldn't accept that.

All Claire could do was watch. She felt more helpless than ever.

***

**A/N:** I haven't updated in ages! Sorry about that. I also don't like this chapter, but I haven't wrote in a long time, so its bound to be crap. The next chapter will hopefully be better. As usual, please review. :)


	17. Trapped

**A/N:** hi! wow,sorry for not updating in a while. This story really needs to be updated quicker... anyway,if you thought the other chapters were confusing,try this one. y'see,I'm trying to give everybodys point of view. The first part is Sylar's,the second Peter's,the third Claire's,and the last part is Sylar's POV again. Adam doesn't get one. haha. but they are all vital in telling the story,and getting it to move along quicker.

let me know what you think!! if its too confusing, i can always just tell one characters story at a time. I kinda like having different characters tell different parts though. oh,also,i think this story will come to an end soon. Another few chapters maybe.

*~*~*

"Well how do we want to kill him, stick a bullet in the back of his head?"

"Peter, we don't want to rush this. We want something that will keep him dead."

"We have many options,in that case. As long as the 'object' goes into a certain point in the back of his head, and stays there, he'll remain dead."

" Hmm. maybe something like...wait, he's waking up. We'll talk later."

Sylar hadn't felt this bad in years. His brain...it was pounding so hard against his skull he thought it might burst out at any minute.  
He was sore all over from cuts, from bruises. He wondered why they hadn't healed.

_Great, all I need right now is to lose my powers,_ he thought to himself in anger.

This anger convulsed through his body in waves. He accidentally moved his chains, alerting Peter and Adam.

_Shit._

"Look who's awake._" _Adam exclaimed, suddenly looking delighted.

_Sick bastard enjoys torturing people. _

Peter didn't utter a word. He only continued to look at Sylar in pure disgust. Until it became too much.

"Peter! Can you not contain your anger for one second? We need him awake, not half beaten to death."

"He can heal can't he? He deserves all the pain he gets for all of the pain he's caused others."

Blood spurted from Sylars face while they argued.

"Urgh...." Adam,noticing the blood,stepped a bit further away.  
"No, his body can't heal anymore. Not without... listen, we'll talk later. Whilst you're around him we say nothing, agreed?"

"Agreed." was the mumbled reply from Peter. He sounded like a child who had just been told off for being naughty. For all the pain he was going through, Sylar couldn't help but smirk. Peter was the same. He always would be. Following other peoples orders, never his own.

"What are you smiling at?" Peter, once again, too blinded by his anger, bounded across to Sylar.  
The second punch Sylar received that night hurt. A lot.

He only heard the words 'Get out,' before falling unconscious. He imagined it was Adam telling Peter off, again, for being naughty.  
He would of laughed if he wasn't in so much pain.

Peter was a bad boy. He would be punished. But not before Adam was deposed of.

*~*~*

Peter looked up, to the warehouse roof. It didn't look safe; bits of the roof precariously hung, just waiting to fall at any second. Wind rattled trough the holes in the walls, adding to the overall eerie effect. It stank too. He'd never smelt anything like it before. This place was... Adams idea. So not very trusting. Also, Peter felt like he was being watched. Of course, they couldn't be, they were in the middle of nowhere. Peter should know. He'd been the one who'd stolen the car, driven them out here...he was doing all the work in fact. Doing all the work, whilst Adam got to play boss.  
He stood in front of Peter now, demanding attention by his mere presence.

_I have to get away from this psycho...but how?_

"Don't hit him again. We need to think of a better way of killing him than beating the crap out of him. It may feel good, but trust me, what I have in mind will be better."

Peter stared into Adams eyes as he talked, hypnotized by them. There was something about them... yeah, they were all different from the normal human beings, but they _were_ human beings. Looking into Adams eyes made him doubt this theory greatly.

_Why am I working with someone like Adam in the first place? Knowing what he got me into the first time around, and how he tricked me...  
_...When he thought about it, Adam was no better than Sylar, if not worse.

"Understand Peter?"

"Yeah. I have to go see Claire."

Adams eyes were on his back as he walked away. _Was it a bad idea getting involved with Adam?_ ... Yes.

Regret had been a huge part of Peter's life up until now. It didn't look like it was going away either, only increasing. As each wrong decision in his life became clear to him, the regret ate away at him.

*~*~*

"Peter!" Claire ran up to him and swung her arms around his shoulders. Peter let her hug him for a minute-he had missed the warmth of another. Especially Claire.

They'd never gone past a kiss, and they were drunk when it happened. But he can't say his love for Claire was the innocent uncle-love kind.  
The fact remains though that they **are** uncle and niece. That's a fact that cannot be changed.

"Claire..." He started, peeling her away from him.

She looked into his eyes; he had her undivided attention. He always did.

"I have something to tell you." Claire didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean...?"

"Sshh, let me just tell you. Then you can hit me." A small smile crept onto Peter's lips.

"Hit you? Why would I hit you?" Claire joked as well, but deep down she was worried about what Peter had to tell her.

"Okay. Well, I was talking to Nathan..." _Nathan? I don't believe it._

"Why are you working with him?!" she screamed. A little assuming, he might not be working with Nathan...but just hearing his name sent Claire into fits of anger.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to let me finish before you hit or screamed at me."

"You never mentioned anything to do with screaming." But she let him continue.

"I needed him...to...he's my brother Claire."

_No he isn't, you said so yourself! He's a murderer! _It was becoming hard to resist that urge to hit Peter.

"I thought he was... we got talking, and ... I needed help. He's the only one I could go to, since everyone else is dead. Sylar is Sylar. Adam is no better. I can't trust either of them. Adams probably in there right now making an alliance with Sylar, teaming up with him."

"I suppose you're right." Claire thought it was stupid going to Nathan, but when Peter put it like that, she saw he didn't have any other choice.  
He's right; they were alone.

"I needed someone who was willing to help us Claire. Nathan's that someone."

"How do we know we can trust him when he's betrayed us before?"

"I promise I will never betray either one of you, ever again. I never break promises."

_Ugh. _Claire didn't want to turn around, already knowing who would be standing there.

"Nathan. Nice of you to join us, finally." Yup, Peter just confirmed it.

*~*~*

"AHHHHH!!!" the water. It was so cold. _Freezing._ It washed over Sylar, making his body temperature below average in an instant. His hair hung over his eyes, soaking wet and dripping. To make matters worse, he couldn't move. The same chains that were once around his hands and feet, were now attaching him to the wall.

"Wakey wakey."

Adams sick face contorted into a triumphant grin in front of Sylars eyes. It was clear who had the power in this situation, and Adam was enjoying it.

"Why...did..." Sylar's teeth chattered uncontrollably. His whole body felt almost numb. He wished it were numb; it might have edged some of the other pain.

"Unless you want to be drenched in more freezing cold water, pay attention."

Sylar would kill this man as soon as he got the chance. He just didn't know when that chance would come around.

"I want you to..." Adam started talking again,but Sylar was finding it hard to concentrate. His body started shaking from the cold,his eyesight going blurry. It was **so** cold. He closed his eyes, urgently trying to warm himself up,with no success.

Sylar felt Adams breath on his face.

" Tell me everything you know about empathy." Empathy? had he heard right? Why does Adam want to know about Empathy?

With too many questions swirling around in his head,and the cold eating away at him by the minute,Sylar's head drooped.  
He was unconscious once more.

*~*~*

**A/N:** so,uh,review please!! :) Reviews make me write quicker.


End file.
